horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilyn
Marylin is a survivor living in the world of ZombieApocalypse. She is a woman without a past and part of the Siden group. She is currently alive. Background Marilyn grew up and lived in Maryland until all hell broke loose, she lost everything in the first hours of the apocalypse and has since made her way into the city where she now resides with the rest of the survivors. She doesn't share much so not a lot is known about her. She is fast and nimble, able to get in and out of locations without drawing attention and being able to escape quickly when she needs to. Roleplay Stories ZombieApocalypse: Season One Day of the Dead Marilyn spotted Virginia, Texas, and Canada when they entered Siden, she followed them for a bit and decided to bail them out when they were attacked by using a carjack to open a broken shutter. When she saw that Canada had been bitten, she pulled the jack out from under the shutter, deciding his fate and causing his death. She then ran back to the home base, leading the two surviors there. Missing Following where the last episode left off, Marilyn locked herself, Texas, and Virginia inside the base and proceeded to walk over to a table and begin fiddling with a few blades. Still furious over Canada's death, Texas tried to get her to explain herself and yelled at her. When he got no response, he grabbed her which caused her to jerk her arm out of his grasp and finally respond. She said that he was bitten and it had to be done, Virginia suggested amputating the bitten area and Marilyn stated that wouldn't work, sounding hurt when she did. The sound of their voices drew Penn, Talla, Tacoma, and Roswell's attention downstairs, Talla began to freak out and yell at Marilyn about bringing others there. She said they could be dangerous and that they didn't have enough food. The girls went back and forth before finally Penn diffused the situation and called a meeting upstairs. Texas and Virginia waited downstairs while the five of them went upstairs to discuss the possiblity of the two newcomers staying, however Talla felt that her opinion did not matter and left, which made it a unanimous decision to give them a chance. Marilyn headed back downstairs, not shortly after followed by Roswell who began to talk to Virginia. He picked up on Virginia's sadness and was trying to cheer her up, not with much luck however. Marilyn chimed in saying, "you never really get over the pain of death, you just make room for it." After that, Roswell and Virginia left the room as he was giving her a tour. Meanwhile, Texas had been called upstairs and just came back down with Tacoma, she gave him a hunting knife before they left again, and she locked the door behind them. Bang Marilyn sat with the others, listening to Texas tell a story from his past. She laughed and had a good time with the others, eventually moving away from them and walking over to Penn to ask why he was staying away from everyone else. He revealed that he was worried that everything couldn't stay the way it was right at that moment, calm and peaceful. She kissed him on his cheek and reassured him he was doing a good job as their leader, not knowing how to respond he thanked her and went back outside to watch over the place. Soon after that, Talla came into the room and announced to the group that Virginia had become suicidal, Marilyn was worried but was glad they were going to take care of her. Penn then rushed back into the room, explaining that there were two dangerous looking individuals walking through Siden. He asked Marilyn, Talla, and Roswell to follow them and see why they were there. The three of them snuck out, but were spotted and confronted by Aria and Dex. They said they were looking for the group that killed Leon, who turned out to be the psycho that attacked Talla. Aria got tired of talking and shot Roswell in the shoulder, causing Talla to shoot her in the head and Marilyn to knock Dex out. They carried Roswell back into the base and dragged Dex inside before it was decided that Marilyn would take him back out and leave him at the edge of town. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Marilyn has killed. *Canada (caused) *Tacoma (out of mercy) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Season One (6/6) *Day of the Dead *Missing *Bang *Dance With Death *Kamikaze Notes *Her name is a play on of her homestate, Maryland. Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor Category:Siden Survivors